Vengeance of an Old Enemy
by Megaman Assassin
Summary: Peace has returned to Ryouzanpaku, but this doesn't mean that danger and threats are gone.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Encounter

Welcome to Ryouzanpoku, the home of the best masters that martial arts has to offer. Here they have taken on a disciple named Kenichi Shirahama, though has no talent stands firm in his principles and beliefs and trains hard under the masters of the dojo. Kenichi has grown over the past few years, and has even found love in the granddaughter of the elder named Miu. It seems all is at peace with the couple and their life, but their world is soon to be rocked by a certain elite assassin that comes to town.

Kenichi sat outside of the school gym waiting on Miu to finish up her aerobics class before going back to the dojo. He couldn't believe they have been together as a couple for almost a year now. Just the thought of being with her made his heart race, this is what he had trained for all these years is to finally be able to protect her and not the other way around.

"Kenichi!"

Kenichi turned to see Miu running up to him. She had just showered and she smelled so fresh. Kenichi's mind was still on how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

"Kenichi have you been waiting on me this whole time?" Miu asked.

He blushed, "Yes, I just didn't want you to walk home alone."

Miu smiled, "Well, I'm glad you waited, we don't get to spend much time alone at the dojo now do we?"

This statement was true, when they were at the dojo Kenichi was always busy with training or some other sort of task that the masters of Ryouzanpoku had for him to accomplish. But since the defeat of Yami things have been quiet, a little too quiet for Kenichi's liking. He felt as if something was wrong, like someone was watching them. Miu was still smiling at him as they began to walk home, if he was with her nothing else mattered. They took their time, talking about what happened that day and what the next day would bring. They had almost reached home when Kenichi felt a very strong ki close to them. He turned but saw no one.

"Kenichi what's wrong?" Miu asked.

His eyes wandering to find the source of the ki, "Miu do you feel like a strong ki?"

Miu seemed puzzled, "No, just mine own and yours why?"

Strange, why can't she feel it when he could? This energy was off the charts, it was almost as powerful as the elder. Maybe Kenichi was just imagining things but this felt like he had sensed this ki before. Kenichi turned to enter the dojo when a figure appeared behind them. The couple turned ready to fight, but before they could move, the figure struck Kenichi in the chest and put Miu in a headlock. Kenichi hit ground, out of breath, feeling as if all his ribs were broken. He stood up to see a man holding Miu from behind. He wasn't much taller then Kenichi and worn dark clothes with a hood over his head.

"Hey," Kenichi yelled, "Let her go!"

The man didn't move, his grip on Miu's neck getting tighter. Kenichi could see this situation was bad, he desperately needed his masters help, but wouldn't they have heard Miu's screams by now? They were standing right outside of the door to the dojo. Kenichi figured he would have to handle this on his own, preparing himself he moved into his fighting stance. Lunging forward he swung at the man's abdomen hoping to knock his breath out enough to release Miu. The man dodged, throwing Miu in the air, and grabbed Kenichi by the throat. He pulled Kenichi close to his face, Kenichi felt a killing intent he had never felt before. As Miu came back done the man caught her, but she was already unconscious. Kenichi's anger went through the roof, but no matter how much he pulled he couldn't free himself of the man's grip. The man's fist drew back and hit Kenichi across the temple, knocking him out. He set Miu and Kenichi in front of the door, and left a note: "Ryouzanpaku, the end has come, prepare yourself, your disciple is far from ready."


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin

Kenichi awoke in his room in the dojo. His head was pounding from the beating that the mysterious man gave him. His mind was swimming with memories of the man that took him and Miu both down.

"I see you have awoken"

Kenichi turned to see Akisame sitting next to him washing a cloth in water.

"Try not to move too much, you have two cracked ribs."

Kenichi laid back down, "How did you find us master?"

"We wondered why you two hadn't come home yet, so we were going to find you then we saw you two outside of the dojo doors." Akisame replied.

Kenichi was still confused on what exactly happened, all he remembered was the mysterious man holding Miu then knocking him out.

"You were taken out by a mercenary." Sakaki said walking into the room with a beer in his hand.

"This was supposed to be a warning shot, I'm guessing warning us of the future outcome."

Kenichi couldn't understand who would want to fight them, Yami had either retreated or not doing anything, and things were at peace.

"This wasn't just any mercenary I'm afraid." Akisame said firmly.

Sakaki looked at him, "This guy knew Kenichi and our dojo very well so he has done his homework."

Akisame stood up, "Kenichi, be careful we don't know if this man is trying to kill or capture you so be on your guard when you are out or at school."

With that the two masters left the room, and Kenichi was left with his thoughts.

At school the next day….

Kenichi walked out of the main building of the school, today was long with many assignments but he was glad to be out and resting in the cool breeze. His mind was still flooded with thoughts of the man that attacked him and Miu the other night. As he stood up he noticed Kisara and Miu running his way.

"Kenichi!" Miu yelled running up to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Takeda and Ukita have been attacked, they are in critical condition at the hospital!" Kisara said out of breath.

"What?" Kenichi said surprised.

"Just come with us, everyone is there now."

The three ran for the hospital, Kenichi was wondering if this was connected to the attack that he had sustained before. As they reached the hospital Niijama was already waiting for them at the door.

"Come on you three they just came out of surgery."

They took the stairs up to the third floor, where two nurses directed them to their rooms.

As they walked in only Ukita was conscious and was staring out the window next to his bed. Kisara ran and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you are all right." She sobbed grasping hold of the larger Ukita.

Ukita smiled, "Thanks Kisara, but I'm more worried about Takeda, he was the one who took the brunt of the attack."

Kenichi walked up next to the bed, "Do you know who attacked you?"

Ukita's smile left his face, "I'm not exactly sure, the man was tall, wore dark clothes and a hood. I did notice he carried a sword and a sniper rifle on his back. Perhaps he was some sort of assassin."

Kisara seemed puzzled, "But who would want to attack you or Takeda?"

Ukita continued, "This man didn't kill us on purpose, we didn't stand a chance and he left this note before I passed out."

Ukita handed the note to Kenichi, "It's addressed to you Kenichi."

The note read:

_Your masters have lied. More will come_

_D._

Kenichi read this aloud to everyone, and silence filled the room.

Finally Kenichi spoke, "My masters may know the answer to this, I will speak to them, and try to get to the bottom of this assassin."

Everyone nodded as Miu and Kenichi left.

**At the dojo…**

Kenichi handed the note to Akisame, who read the note aloud.

"Seems to me this assassin somehow knows us." Sakaki said drinking his beer.

"Apachai don't know anybody but Kenichi and masters." Apachai chanted while coloring in his book.

"What could we have lied about?" Akisame asked the other masters.

While everyone was quarreling no one noticed that Shigure had silently slipped out and onto the roof. She took off in a dead sprint running across the rooftops for the outskirts of town. She felt that she knew that handwriting because she had seen it in her younger days at the dojo. She reached a small opening in the woods, and gracefully landed in the grass. She eyed the surroundings looking for someone but could she be wrong? That person died ages ago, maybe she was overthinking things.

"I knew this is where you would come." A voice spoke behind her.

Shigure turned to see a man, dressed in black and carrying a katana and sniper rifle before her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hooded Man

"I knew this is where you would come."

Shigure just stared at the man, his face still covered with his hood. She didn't recognize him, but felt as if she knew him. For some reason a sensation in her chest came out to run over and hug him but she didn't know why. He pulled his hood off to show a man of about her age, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar that ran down his face from his left eye to his neck.

Shigure's eyes widened, this couldn't be the man she was thinking of. He placed his hood back on, and turned, "I'm an assassin, hired to kill one person, Kenichi Shirahama."

After he said this he disappeared leaving Shigure behind to stare into empty space. Her eyes still hadn't moved from where he was standing before her. This man was supposed to be dead, but here he was standing before her. She had to tell the other masters, and Kenichi this was going to become a fight that all of them would have to be involved in.

**At the dojo…..**

Kenichi laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, his mind racing with thoughts of what had happened that day, from Takeda and Ukita being attacked to his masters trying to figure what they had lied about. They still had no leads to who or what this person was that was after him. They concluded that it was an assassin of some sort, most likely from Yami, but surprisingly knew a lot about Ryouzanpaku and its masters. He rolled over, if his friends had become involved this had made the situation much much worse. This assassin showed he could attack at any time, and anywhere. There was no place in all of Japan that wasn't safe.

Kenichi heard someone whispering, "Psst."

He looked around, but no one was there, "Psssst."

He looked up to see Miu hanging from one of the beams above his bed, "Miu," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

She jumped beside him quietly, "Come with me, the masters are discussing something that you need to hear."

This surprised the disciple, he was pretty certain that everyone had gone to bed, but obviously that was not the case. He stood up from his bed and made his way with Miu down to the main house, and listened in on what the masters were talking about.

"Are you certain Shigure?" they could hear Sakaki ask.

"Yes, it is David, his scar proves it." Shigure said quietly.

Akisame rubbed his moustache, "If David is still alive then this is bad, his power is greater than ours, except for the elder, because he trained him."

This made Miu and Kenichi's ears perk up, was there really someone out there that was as powerful as the elder? Had he trained someone else besides those two?

Sakaki wasn't satisfied, "This can't be right, David was pronounced dead and we left it there, how could he have survived?"

"No telling," Ma Kensei spoke, "His body may have recovered similar to how Kenichi did when he almost died."

"We are forgetting something," Sakaki said, "If what Shigure said is true, and this man carries a high powered, custom sniper rifle. Then he already has the power to kill Kenichi whenever he wants. My question is what is stopping him."

Shigure looked down at the floor, "What…happened to him?"

The masters looked at each other, this is a question they had already been thinking about but none of them wanted to voice it out loud. The elder spoke, "David's death was our fault and he may blame us for that but we can't let that hinder us from protecting Kenichi and his friends."

This seemed to get their minds off of their problems, "Yes," Sakaki said, "We need to teach our disciple how to handle himself against an assassin and what to expect."

"Ok, let's leave it like that for tonight, we will pick up this discussion tomorrow." The elder finished.

Kenichi and Miu crept back outside and to the roof, they both had confused expressions.

"Who is this David?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know this is the first that I'm even hearing of it," Miu replied scratching her head.

This just made things more complicated, Kenichi felt that he wasn't prepared for this. He had fought many an opponent, but this one was by far the most dangerous.

"I've got to protect everyone, I can't lose to this guy," Kenichi said clenching his fist.

Miu smiled, it was nice to see that even in the midst of this battle and horrible odds Kenichi kept his composure and still strove to keep moving forward.

"I'll be right here beside you the whole time Kenichi," she said smiling.

As they told each other goodnight Kenichi's mind was once again filled with thoughts of the upcoming day and what it held. He imagined himself protecting all he held dear against a man of such danger as this assassin. With this he was soon fast asleep.


End file.
